The Santa in The Slush
by Kaila.pe
Summary: L'épisode de Noël de la saison 3... revisité... et prolongé
1. Chapter 1

_Alors... Voici une de mes deux premières fanfictions sur Bones... _

_Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, puisque je ne fais que réécrire la fin de l'épisode de Noël de la saison 3... Je n'ai pas encore de suite de prévue et je suis parfois très longue pour en écrire une mais peut-être en viendra-t-il une bientôt... Voilà ! J'attends votre avis ! ;)_

_En attendant... Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année... et bonne lecture ^^_

_Dernier truc : Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance Bones, un peu de musique, si vous en avez envie __(J'vous conseille "winter wonderland" pour celle là ;p_

_ .com/#music/playlist/9445201/2641200_

**...The Santa in The Slush...  
**

Temperance Brennan était debout devant cette fenêtre depuis quelques minutes, le portable collé à son oreille, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration… Quelques mètres plus loin, dehors, se tenait son partenaire, l'agent Seeley Booth, tenant son fils devant lui, son portable aussi collé à son oreille. A côté d'eux, brillait un magnifique sapin. Bien qu'il n'apercevait que les contours de la silhouette de sa partenaire derrière la fenêtre éclairée et ne pouvait distinguer les détails de son visage, il pouvait ressentir son regard, un regard intense, accompagné d'un magnifique sourire, un regard qui disait merci, un regard heureux, un regard qui aimait, qui ne voulait que ce moment magique ne se finisse jamais… Booth répondit à ce regard, la regardant comme si la distance entre eux n'était plus, lui montrant de toutes ses forces combien il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, combien il aimait cette femme mystérieuse et unique pour qui il ferait tout, lui montrant que ce cadeau lui avait été particulièrement réservé, que pour personne il n'aurait fait la même chose, ni même n'y aurait pensé.

Lorsque Temperance lui dit tendrement : " I love my gift, Booth.", tous deux savaient, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, qu'il n'y avait pas que le cadeau de Booth, qu'elle aimait… Sa présence, cette soirée, ce noël, tout était beau en cet instant… Tout semblait magique… Elle pouvait enfin croire de nouveau à Noël. Pour la première fois depuis seize ans, elle avait enfin une famille avec qui fêter Noël, des amis avec qui elle l'avait fêté quelques heures plus tôt... Il y avait aussi des cadeaux, une guirlande, des enfants, des rires, des jeux, et un sapin. Mais par delà le sapin, il y avait un homme, un homme, qui, bien qu'elle le démente, comptait beaucoup pour l'anthropologue… Un partenaire, un ami… Oui, décidément, c'était Noël, un vrai Noël, comme dans les contes… Un « Mery Christmas »…

Comme si Booth avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui murmura : "Mery Christmas, Bones."

Bones… Lui seul l'appelait comme ça, elle détestait ce surnom et… l'adorait à la fois. Au début, ce surnom l'agaçait au plus au point, la désignant par son travail, elle trouvait ce surnom tout à fait débile et enfantin… Puis ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître au fil des années, Booth découvrant qu'elle ne vivait pas uniquement par son travail, que cette force qu'elle portait en elle, cachait en fait une grande vulnérabilité, une immense souffrance… Il lui avait appris à accepter et surmonter tout ça, quitte à parfois laisser les sentiments l'assaillir, le cœur prendre le poids sur la raison… Il l'avait rendue plus humaine.

Quant à elle, elle avait découvert qui se cachait derrière cet agent du FBI, toujours en forme, de bonne humeur, avec ses jeux de mots débiles mais loin d'être aussi enfantin qu'il ne pouvait paraître au premier abord… Tout comme lui l'avait fait pour elle, elle avait tenté de l'aider dans les coups durs, même s'il ouvrait difficilement son cœur… Ce cœur bien plus sensible qu'il ne voulait le montrer…

Aujourd'hui était resté ce surnom : Bones, dont la signification avait bien changée au cours du temps… C'était devenu un surnom affectif : moins froid que s'il l'appelait Brennan, mais en gardant une certaine distance avec Temperance, n'usant de son prénom qu'en certaines occasions… Temperance se rappelait bien les rares moments où il l'avait appelé ainsi. A la découverte de la mort de sa mère notamment.

Le souvenir de ces jours-là lui revenait souvent en mémoire...

Comment ? Oui comment oublier ce qu'elle avait appris alors ? Apprendre que l'on avait grandit, que l'on vivait sous une fausse identité, avait de quoi bouleverser une personne en effet…

… Etait-elle la fille d'un professeur de Sciences et d'une banquière morts il y a une quinzaine d'année dans un tragique accident de voiture… En laissant derrière eux, leur fille de quinze ans, Temperance Brennan, qui rapidement abandonnée par son frère, Russ, avait du faire face, seule, aux duretés de la vie, devenant ensuite une célèbre anthropologue judiciaire et écrivaine de renom…

… Ou bien était-elle en réalité cette personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, nommée Joy Kinnan, qui avait perdue son identité encore bébé car ses parents étaient tueurs à gage… Abandonnée par ceux-ci à l'adolescence et dont le frère croyant faire le mieux pour elle, était partie chercher du travail loin, la laissant à des familles d'accueil…

Lorsque perdue entre deux noms, deux vies, deux passés différents, tentant de se convaincre que rien n'avait changé, répétant son nom et son histoire incessamment, Booth lui avait dit que lui, savait qui elle était, alors qu'elle-même ne savait que croire…

Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, étouffant ses sanglots contre son corps, chassant sa douleur…

Lorsque par la suite, il l'avait aidé à découvrir la vérité, à l'accepter…

Lorsqu'il lui avait expliquée que son père était quelqu'un " d'honorable dans son métier", que tous les actes de ses parents ces trente dernières années n'avaient été guidés que par l'amour qu'ils leurs portaient, que s'ils étaient partis ce n'était que pour les protéger, elle et son frère…

Lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée sur la tombe de sa mère…

Lorsqu'il l'avait poussée à pardonner à son frère…

Lorsqu'arrêtant son père, il avait permis à la jeune femme de se rapprocher de lui, lui favorisant les accès à la prison…

Et toutes ces fois, où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, calmant ses peurs et ses craintes, abrégeant sa souffrance…

Toutes ces fois où il avait soutenu son regard, la forçant même parfois à croiser le sien lorsqu'elle baissait les yeux, relevant son menton de ses doigts…

Toutes ces fois où il lui avait dit ou fait comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle avait une famille désormais…

…Tous ces moments-là resteraient à jamais gravés dans la mémoire de cette femme avec qui la vie n'avait pas toujours été facile mais qui semblait vouloir être plus clémente maintenant…

…Tous ces moments où son partenaire, l'agent Seeley Booth s'était comporté avec elle comme très peu de partenaire le font, aucun en fait…

… Mais ces moments-là que l'agent Booth et elle-même mettaient sur le compte de leur partenariat…

La sortant de ses pensées, son frère lui proposa :

"Demande à Booth s'il veut nous rejoindre, il doit faire froid dehors…"

Mais Booth n'avait pas froid… Non il était bien. La neige qui tombait recouvrait lentement son manteau, il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, jusqu'à devenir tout blanc. Mais que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Il protégeait son fils du froid et de la neige, le serrant contre lui de ses deux bras musclés, tenant les deux petites mains de l'enfant, enveloppées dans de grosses moufles. Il lui apportait tout le réconfort et la protection dont a besoin un enfant de quatre ans, alors que son fils lui donnait toute la force et l'amour que peut porter en lui un père.

Un mélange confus de sentiments occupait la tête et les pensées de Booth… Etait-ce le fait d'avoir finalement eu Parker pour Noël, ou bien l'impression d'avoir enfin pu offrir un « Mery Christmas » à Bones ? Etait-ce les deux ou bien juste la magie de Noël ? Ou bien peut-être que tout cela était la même et unique chose…

Etait-ce la présence de cette mystérieuse femme là-bas, ou bien tout l'amour qu'il portait pour son fils et la joie de l'avoir avec lui en cette soirée magique, qui provoquait cette brusque vague d'euphorie en lui ?

Et qu'en était-ce de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures à peine, cela n'avait-il pas à voir avec la confusion dans son esprit ? Confusion heureuse mais aussi douloureuse, tellement elle bouleversait l'ordre des choses établi entre sa partenaire et lui depuis plus de deux ans… Certes elle avait dit devant Sweets qu'il n'en était rien, que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire du tout, qu'il n'était qu'une condition pour elle de permettre à sa famille de passer un bon Noël...

Cependant, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et… ce n'était pas un baiser quelconque, un petit baiser pour dire: "voilà ! J'ai relevé le pari !", non c'était bien plus que ça… Elle s'était bien plus confié par ce baiser qu'elle ne le ferait jamais oralement, trop fière pour admettre avoir des sentiments autres qu'amicaux envers son partenaire…

Fierté que partageait aussi son partenaire d'ailleurs…

Booth repensait pourtant à la passion qu'elle avait mise dans ce baiser, passion à laquelle il s'était empressé de répondre... Peut-être parce-que ce baiser serait le seul qu'ils échangeraient… Leur seul moyen de s'avouer ce qu'il en était réellement…

Mais qu'en était-il justement ? Ce n'était pas parce que ce baiser avait duré un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait du, qu'il avait été un peu plus violent et passionné, qu'il avait laissé une Caroline sans voix, puis gênée, et qu'il avait engendré une gêne sur le moment entre eux aussi, qu'il voulait dire quoique ce soit…

Si ! Ça voulait forcément dire quelque chose… Non ! Ça ne voulait rien dire… Si ça ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de recommencer, de parcourir les barrières qui la séparaient d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer de souffle ? Mais il y avait ces barrières justement entre eux, pas seulement matérielles comme ce soir… Barrières qu'ils franchissaient petit à petit mais qu'ils ne pourraient jamais effacer totalement. Barrières dont la plus importante était sans doute le fait qu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans un métier à risques et qu'il y avait une ligne, qui ne pouvait être franchie, sous peine de les faire souffrir l'un, l'autre, mettant leur vie en danger… Et si cette barrière avait finalement déjà été franchie ? S'il était déjà trop tard ? Le cœur l'ayant emporté malgré eux sur la raison… Non, il l'aurait vu venir… Et puis Bones ne partageait surement pas ses pensées…

Son fils soudain, le sortit des siennes :

"Papa, j'ai un peu froid…"

Booth baissa alors la tête vers son fils :

"On va y aller Parker, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois malade pour tes vacances avec Maman…"

Cette phrase fit sortir Booth et Brennan de l'état second dans lequel ils étaient tous deux plongés, de leur état de contemplation… De cette trêve où ils étaient si bien…

Reprenant conscience tout à coup de la réalité, mais voulant retenir un peu le rêve de cette soirée, Temperance lui demanda précipitamment :

"Reste !"

" Comment ? "S'étonna Booth, surpris par le ton impératif et vital qu'avait pris sa demande.

"Je veux dire, mon frère demande si vous voulez nous rejoindre ?"

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas… Je devais passer la soirée avec Parker, on a un autre sapin à décorer… Et je dois l'emmener chez sa mère assez tôt demain… Je crois que l'on va rentrer… On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps…"

"NON !" Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Brennan ! Tu as presque crié ! Se sermonna-t-elle elle-même… Pourtant tu sais bien que le baiser ce n'était rien ! Mais qu'est-ce que le baiser vient faire ici ? Je dois être fatiguée, oui, c'est ça !

" Non, vous ne dérangez pas du tout ! Au contraire ! En plus j'ai quelque chose pour vous et Parker dans ma voiture… On doit rendre la caravane vers 23h donc je pense que ce n'sera pas trop tard pour Parker étant donné que c'est Noël… Quant au sapin, vous avez déjà décoré le notre et si vous venez, je vous aiderais pour le votre demain…"

"Après tous ces arguments, je crois que je ne peux plus reculer… Je demande quand même à Parker…" L'agent s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard…


	2. Chapter 2

Une petite suite puisque vous me l'avez demandée.

Un énorme Merci pour vos commentaires ! Et désolée pour le Mery ^^ apparemment, j'ai mis la version non corrigée du chapitre 1 ! Mea culpa ! Il y aura normalement moins de fautes dans cette partie ! =)

******

Les pas de Parker laissaient de petites empreintes dans la neige, alors qu'il peinait pour suivre la démarche rapide de son père. Les gardes connaissant Booth, les avaient laissés entrer sans problème.

Alors qu'ils gravissaient les petites marches de la caravane, la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de frapper.

A l'intérieur de la petite pièce régnait une ambiance chaleureuse, cette ambiance des jours de fêtes…

Brennan se tenait un peu en retrait, alors que Booth saluait toute sa famille, présentant son fils. Au moment où il voulut ôter son manteau, il remarqua que Brennan portait le sien. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur :

" Vous partez lorsqu'on arrive ?"

_ Non, je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma voiture… Vous m'accompagnez ?"  
Booth acquiesça du regard et suivi la jeune femme dans la nuit noire qui s'offrait à eux…

Ils marchèrent en silence dans la douceur de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent de nouveau dans les bâtiments de la prison… Ils arrivèrent sans échanger un mot ni un regard à la voiture de Brennan, garée dans un parking sombre. Lorsque Brennan se pencha dans sa voiture pour y trouver deux petits emballages, un pour Parker et un pour Booth, Booth vint se placer derrière elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule.  
La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, sentant le souffle de Booth dans son cou. Elle se retrouva alors coincée entre l'agent et la voiture. Prise au dépourvu, elle leva les yeux vers le regard de braise de son partenaire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et aucun d'eux ne purent se détacher du regard de l'autre. Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi, subjugués par l'autre, dépendants de l'autre…

Alors que Booth rapprochait dangereusement son visage de celui de sa partenaire, celle-ci rompit le contact, le bousculant pour sortir de son emprise… Il l'attrapa alors par le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner et lui demanda doucement :

"Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, son regard un peu perdu faisant office de réponse…

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

_ Ca va. _Le coupa Brennan déterminé. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie du garage… laissant à Booth le soin de fermer la portière._

_ Hum… _fit-il avec une mine dubitative. Il s'empressa ensuite de la rejoindre dehors._

_ Bon_, reprit-il plus joyeusement_, eh bien dans ce cas… Vous pouvez peut-être me dire ce que contiennent ces cadeaux maintenant !

_ Vous verrez ça tout à l'heure…

_ Oh allez Bones… Au moins celui de Parker…

_ Surement pas !

_ Ecoutez Bones, je suis son père alors j'ai le droit de savoir si vous lui avez pris un truc qui fait peur avec des squelettes et tout… ou bien si vous lui avez pris un truc de filles…

_ Vous ne me croyez pas capable de choisir un cadeau convenable pour votre fils ? Vous savez…

_ La question n'est pas là… Je ne pensais pas à "convenable", je pensais à quelque chose qui lui plaira…

N'écoutant pas Booth, Bones continua :

_ … vous vous inquiétez trop… Le fait qu'un garçon joue avec une poupée n'est pas si grave !

_ Quoi ? Vous lui avez acheté une Barbie ?

_ Non, Booth ! Je disais juste qu'un homme peut avoir un côté tendre et féminin en lui, qu'il n'est pas obligé de rester toujours fort ! Qu'il ne faut pas faire de votre fils un homme sans sentiment !

S'arrêtant, Booth se tourna vers elle et s'écria :

_ Alors vous pensez ça ? Vous pensez que je prive Parker d'amour ? Et moi je suis quoi ? Un homme sans sentiment ?

Booth défia Bones du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis agrippant son visage qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Ce fut un baiser bref mais rempli d'émotions et, de sentiments. Booth recula alors… Brennan avait la tête baissée… Le long silence qui s'était emparé de la nuit faisait contraste avec le brouhaha de son esprit. Après un long moment, elle releva la tête, elle croisa son regard et murmura :

_ Je… ne pensais absolument pas ça, Booth…

_ Bien ! dit-il. Puis, détachant son regard de sa partenaire confuse, il se dirigea vers la caravane éclairée.

Brennan reprit alors sur le ton de la confession :

_ Et j'ai acheté une boîte à outils pour Parker… Vous avez raison, je ne connais rien aux enfants…

_ Non, Bones, j'n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est très bien une boîte à outils... J'en avais une à son âge… Je jouais beaucoup avec.

_ En fait, moi aussi… Enfin, mon frère en avait une et je lui avais piqué… Je me suis dit que pour Parker, c'était une bonne idée…

_ Oui, et puis il n'a pas de sœur pour la lui voler...

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard complice comme ils en avaient l'habitude… Mais plus rien n'était habituel entre eux… Dans leurs têtes des milliers de questions se bousculaient...

******

Voilà ! J'attends vos avis ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voilà… Trois mois après, me revoilà enfin (désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps… pas toujours facile ces derniers mois, même si je n'ai pas à me plaindre ^^) avec l'avant dernier chapitre (normalement ca devait être le dernier, donc ça peut encore changer…).

Je vous dis bonne lecture (en espérant qu'elle soit réellement bonne ;p) et surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez que je sache un peu dans quelle direction continuer, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée…

Merci beaucoup pour vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont énormément encouragée et encore vraiment désolée pour l'attente (étant en vacances, la suite devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite : vous avez le droit de râler si ce n'est pas le cas) !

____________________________________________

25 Décembre. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait la rue encore sombre lorsque Parker sauta sur le lit de son père.

"Papa ! Papa ! C'est Noël !

_ Oui, oui, je sais ça Parker ! J'arrive.

_ Alleeez ! Debout ! fit le petit garçon tirant son père par le bras de toutes ses forces pour le sortir de son lit.

Celui-ci se leva difficilement. Il n'était que 6 heures. Il se frotta alors les yeux et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent soudain en mémoire en même temps que la vue. Il entra dans la salle de séjour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son fils se tenait déjà sous le sapin, impatient d'ouvrir le cadeau de son père. Celui-ci lui fit alors les gros yeux :

_ D'abord les tartines !

_ Oh Papa ! S'il te plait !!! Après maman va arriver et j'aurai pas le temps de jouer avec ! fit Parker attendrissant.

Booth exceptionnellement craqua… comme chaque année. Il regarda alors son fils se battre avec le paquet trop bien emballé et surtout trop bien scotché ! Le sourire de ce dernier lorsque l'emballage dévoila enfin son contenu fut à la hauteur des espérances de son père, même si l'on ne saura jamais s'il traduisait la joie de la découverte du cadeau ou de la victoire contre l'emballage. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Le camion de pompier ainsi libéré alla se promener ensuite entre les tartines de beurre, goutant la merveilleuse confiture de fraise et plongeant dans le bol de lait pour sauver un corn flakes noyé. Lorsque la cuisine fut dans un état assez pitoyable, tout comme le pyjama du petit garçon. Booth attrapa son fils par surprise pour aller le plonger dans la baignoire déjà remplie d'eau.

Tout n'était que rires et joie et d'aucun ne pensait qu'il faudrait bientôt se séparer pour quelques petites semaines. Ainsi passa la matinée. Une matinée de Noël quelque peu rapide, et laissant un goût d'inachevé lorsque Rebecca arriva dès dix heures, pour emmener son fils.

******************

La mère de son fils le laissa alors seul, un paquet dans les mains. Paquet qu'elle disait avoir ramassé devant sa porte et qui prenait l'eau sûrement depuis quelques heures déjà. Booth curieux commença à l'ouvrir, non sans penser à Bones. La jeune femme devait arriver vers onze heures. Elle avait promis la veille qu'elle viendrait, l'aiderait à décorer son sapin puis passerait la journée avec lui.

Lorsque Rebecca lui avait tendu le paquet, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi. Si celui-ci était de Bones, elle était donc déjà passé et peut-être ne reviendrait-elle pas.

Le mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'il découvrit l'écriture de l'anthropologue. Une courte lettre et un petit emballage de papier cadeau. Il déchira d'abord l'enveloppe, curieux de cette manière de procéder qui ne ressemblait guère à sa Bones.

Il parcourut les quelques lignes écrites à la hâte. Et le sourire qui éclairait son visage depuis le matin, même après le départ de son fils, disparut aussitôt. Finalement, c'était bien un rêve. Oui, il avait rêvé. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Il allait dormir et puis, il se réveillerait dans un peu plus d'une semaine, retournerait au boulot, une nouvelle affaire, il ferait comme si de rien ne s'était jamais passé, il serait l'agent Booth du FBI, travaillerait avec la plus belle anthropologue judiciaire du pays et le soir, il rentrerait chez lui, sans s'attarder au "Dinner" ou autre restaurant avec sa collègue puisque partenariat en dehors du travail, il ne devrait plus avoir, puisque "tout cela n'avait été que rêve et que revenir à la réalité le plus tôt possible pour les deux seraient le mieux." Puisque c'était les mots employés par sa partenaire et qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Booth froissa la lettre qu'il tenait, la jeta par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Il s'était fait soudain des idées… et il en payait le prix. La vie n'était pas un conte de Noël et il semblait qu'il l'avait oublié.

Booth se leva, posa le cadeau encore emballé sur une étagère et se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'il entreprit de laver, tentant avec peine d'oublier cette lettre et son regard, ses sourires, tous ces instants d'elle qu'il avait gravé en lui la veille.

Il se rappelait le contact furtif de sa peau sous ses lèvres, de sa langue contre la sienne. Puis sa gène durant toute la soirée. Toutes ses fois où elle avait sursauté à l'évocation de son prénom, sans doute perdue dans des pensées très lointaines… Il se souvenait les histoires d'enfance qu'avaient racontée son père et son frère où, alors qu'elle s'empourprait, lui se plaisait à l'imaginer comme sa famille la décrivait. Plus il en apprenait sur elle et plus il l'admirait et… oui, il était probable que plus il l'aimait.

Il la revoyait rire sans contrainte, sourire tristement à l'évocation de sa mère, offrir tendresse et attention à ses nièces, toussoter à l'évocation d'une éventuelle liaison entre son partenaire et elle par son père alors que lui ne cherchait plus à contredire. Il ressentait aussi sa main qui frôlait la sienne et leurs deux cœurs qui s'accéléraient, sa jambe qui tremblait au moindre contact avec l'être opposé.

Il entendait encore sa voix, son rire, il l'entendait l'appeler Booth, alors que tous, autour, avaient opté pour le "Seeley".

Il voyait son regard clair, si clair qu'il en était perçant, qu'il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait lire en lui, y voir tous les désirs et espérances qu'il contenait. Ce regard qui lui était réservé, qui plus de fois que jamais, s'était posé sur lui ce soir. Ce regard qui le cherchait et l'évitait, ce regard si paradoxal, qui voulait mais qui avait peur, qui aimait mais qui se cachait.

Il se souvenait enfin lorsque la quittant, il lui avait fait promettre de venir le lendemain, promettre par là que le retour en arrière n'était plus envisageable après la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils avaient passée ; lorsqu'elle lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue et lorsque impulsivement, elle s'était agrippée à lui, le serrant dans ses bras, non plus poussée par la peur, le besoin de réconfort ou autre facteur qui l'avait jusqu'à présent porté contre son torse rassurant, mais juste par le besoin de le sentir contre elle, de toute la force qu'elle le pouvait.

******************

Mais elle était partie. Elle s'était dérobée, enfuie, volatilisée. Elle en avait décidé ainsi.

De la nuit, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, pensant sans repos à Booth, à la soirée qui s'était déroulée, à la manière qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins ; à la manière qu'il avait eu de se détacher de ses lèvres bien trop tôt créant un manque en elle qu'elle n'osait avouer ; à cette soirée, tous ces regards, ces frôlements, ces sous-entendu venant de tout côté, qu'elle tentait de ne pas entendre ; mais trop tard : la ligne était franchie, toutes les barrières abattues. La marche arrière n'était plus possible alors, tentant une dernière fois de rationaliser ses émotions, elle se dit que seule la distance et une bonne douche froide pourrait remédier à la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête et à ce besoin de lui. Mais la douche froide ne suffit pas à rayer de son esprit cette voix, cette odeur et ce corps dont elle était lentement devenue dépendante, cet homme dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer.

C'est ainsi qu'aux alentours de 5 heures du matin, elle avait pris un nouveau billet d'avion pour le Pérou (qui n'était toujours pas en Afrique). Sa valise déjà prête, l'avait attendue toute la nuit près de la porte. C'est un peu comme si elle lui avait murmuré : "Tu vas partir"… "Tu n'es pas faite pour rester", "Le bonheur que tu aurais pu connaitre n'est pas pour toi". Alors, vers 8 heures, elle s'était dirigée vers la maison de Booth ; les rires s'entendaient au dehors. Une nouvelle fois, elle eu l'impression de n'être pas faite pour cette vie là, ou tout du moins de ne pas y être encore prête. Alors, elle déposa son paquet et, non sans un dernier regard en arrière, elle reprit place derrière le volant de sa voiture. L'aéroport lui tendait les bras.

______________________________________________________

Voilà... Alors ? Votre avis ? …

A bientôt pour les superbes aventures de la valise de Brennan ! Va-t-elle ou non quitter le sol américain ? (bah quoi... j'essaie de faire une accroche... ;p)


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà la fin… J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas… :-S

(J'vous avoue qu'il aurait été plus facile pour moi de faire monter Brennan dans l'avion et de le faire se scratcher… mais bon, j'ai décidé d'être gentille ce soir… Même si c'est plus dur, je trouve !)

Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont bien motivée ! ;-)

.

________________________________________________

Son regard portait au loin, au dessus des têtes, cherchant celle qu'il distinguerait parmi tous ces voyageurs, tous ces gens qui partaient, qui fuyaient, ces gens qui rentraient chez eux où arrivaient pour la première fois dans la capitale. Non loin de lui, il entendit la voix d'une vieille dame en colère contre la valise qui avait failli la faire trébucher, un enfant qui pleurait, un couple qui se disputait… Mais aucune voix familière. Il regarda dans leur direction, pas de signes d'une anthropologue là-bas non plus. Il leva alors les yeux vers un panneau d'affichage : Aucun vol pour le Pérou n'était prévu. Il se dirigea vers le centre de renseignements. Peut-être était-il trop tard. La quantité de gens qui patientaient devant lui le découragea. A coup sûr, elle serait partie avant qu'il n'atteigne le bureau si cela n'était pas déjà fait. Alors, exceptionnellement, car c'était Bones, il sorti sa carte et doubla la foule.

"FBI, l'avion pour le Pérou ?"

************

Brennan était dans sa voiture. Elle se gara lentement. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Partir était-il mieux que de rester ? Elle ne savait plus. Mais elle avait choisi. Elle ne pourrait revenir sans cesse sur ses décisions ! Elle coupa d'un geste vif et décidé le moteur. La radio qui jouait une chanson de Georges Michael se tut en même temps. Elle claqua la portière et s'avança dans la rue avec l'air de cette chanson en tête : "Last Christmas… I gave you my heart… … " Sereine, elle se surprit même à le chantonner dans l'allée déserte.

************

" Parti il y a plus d'une heure", lui répondit la femme de l'accueil, antipathique.

Abattu, Booth fit demi-tour. Nouvelle désillusion. Il avait cru pouvoir la retrouver avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'avion, comme dans les films. Mais on n'était pas dans un film, et cela se passait justement exclusivement dans les films ! Penaud, il sorti de l'aéroport, rejoignant sa voiture. Rien ne pourrait lui rendre le sourire qu'il avait perdu il y a quelques heures et le peu d'espoir qui lui restait était désormais volatilisé à jamais.

************

Hésitante, Brennan leva la main. Puis frappa trois petits coups d'abord doucement. Puis elle réitéra son geste plus sûr cette fois et aussi plus sonore. Pas de réponse. Lorsque tambourinant la porte, l'intérieur de la maison resta tout aussi silencieux, elle souleva la pierre qui se trouvait devant la petite maison et attrapa la clé qui s'y cachait. Elle entra dans la maison à pas feutrés, encore quelque peu hésitante, le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée par "effraction" chez son partenaire lui revenant en mémoire. Cette fois-ci, cependant, la maison fut déserte.

************

Booth donna un coup d'accélérateur, dépassant les limites de vitesse de quelques dizaines… Mais la rue était vide. Son cœur aussi. Il aimait rouler vite, il y avait un aspect destructeur dedans qui lui plaisait et l'apaisait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. La vitesse, sa drogue, son oubli.

_************_

Elle entra alors dans le salon qui jouxtait la petite cuisine. C'est alors qu'elle aperçue le mot froissé qu'elle lui avait laissé qui reposait sur le tapis. Se baissant, elle le saisit et le relut.

"Booth,

Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attends, mais tu me connais et peut-être comprendras-tu. Je prends ce matin le premier avion pour le Pérou. Le "rêve de Noël" n'est pas pour moi, la réalité doit reprendre le dessus. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Excuse-moi.

Bones

PS: Ci-joint le cadeau que je n'ai pas pu te donner hier soir."

Elle avait été dure, plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Mais comment lui dire ? Qu'étaient-ils ? Où en étaient-ils ? Le jeu du chat et de la souris la fatiguait et surtout, plus que tout, la perdait.

_************_

Il roulait… à l'improviste sans aucune direction où aller. Mais immanquablement ses détours le conduisirent finalement dans sa rue. Alors il reconnut la voiture… Mais non, ce ne pouvait être _elle_ ; _Elle_ était au Pérou.

************

Elle regarda sa montre, une énième fois, faisant les cents pas dans le petit salon. Mais où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui prendre tant de temps ? Peut-être était-il parti pour la semaine ? Devait-elle l'appeler ? Ou juste partir ?

Elle ramassa son manteau sur le canapé, le mit sous son bras et se dirigea contrariée vers l'entrée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte plus violemment que prévu.

************

De son côté, Booth fut surpris de ne trouver aucune résistance lorsqu'il tourna les clés dans la serrure. Et lorsqu'ouvrant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit plus vite que prévue. Il trébucha et failli tomber sur …

"Bones !"s'écria-t-il pétrifié de stupéfaction.

Se redressant, il croisa son regard, et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se défièrent, chacun cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. La fureur de Booth disparut aussitôt… Alors, ironiquement, Booth interrompu cet échange en demandant la permission de rentrer chez lui. Brennan se retira et il la frôla lorsqu'il passa près d'elle. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Il referma la porte derrière eux.

"Alors ce Pérou ? demanda Booth.

_ Ne soyez pas sarcastique Booth ! Le réprimanda Brennan en entrant une nouvelle fois dans le salon.

_ Je ne suis pas sarcastique, je cherchais à engager la conversation.

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

_ C'est raté apparemment, railla-t-elle.

_ Bones… Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme s'assit lentement sur le bord du canapé et commença :

_ Je… je savais que venir ici voulait dire plus que passer la journée avec vous, Booth.

_ Il semblerait que tu arrives de mieux en mieux à comprendre les gens, Bones ! remarqua Booth toujours aussi sarcastique.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Booth ! Ce… jeu du… chat et de …

_ La souris ! Compléta Booth, un sourire aux lèvres

_ Je sais Booth ! Arrête de m'interrompre ! S'énerva Brennan.

_ Désolé, je croyais…

_ J'n'en peux plus… Je… ça m'allait bien jusque là, mais ça va trop loin… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée si toi et moi, on avait une relation sexuelle.

_ Bones ? fit Booth, cherchant son regard.

_ Quoi Booth ? Toujours gêné par le terme ? Se moqua à son tour Brennan.

_ Non ! Je ne considère pas les choses de la même façon, pour moi, tu seras bien plus qu'une relation sexuelle. Tu es déjà bien plus.

_ C'est justement ça qui me fait peur Booth, tu en attends trop ! Je ne suis pas capable de ça. Fit-elle en se levant d'un seul coup, comme prête à partir.

Booth la retint et, la tenant fermement par les bras :

_ Laisse moi te prouver que si.

_ Booth… chuchota la jeune femme, se débattant sans grande conviction alors que son partenaire la serrait de plus en plus fort.

_ Chut, lui ordonna celui-ci la tête dans ses cheveux, pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie Bones ? "

Bones éloigna sa tête de l'épaule de Booth, fixant son regard dans le sien… Aucun mot n'était alors nécessaire. Booth approcha lentement son visage de celui de sa partenaire… Leurs souffles se mêlèrent lentement. Ce n'était ni un défi, ni une dispute, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors que Booth faisait durer le supplice, Brennan s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres. Passant ses bras autour du cou de Booth, elle approfondit rapidement le baiser.

Booth fut aussitôt prit par la passion lui aussi, il souleva légèrement sa partenaire et la plaqua contre la cheminée. Celle-ci mit ses mains en arrière sur le rebord du meuble, pour mieux se hisser vers lui. C'est alors que tomba le petit paquet que Brennan avait laissé à Booth. Celle-ci, déroutant son partenaire, se baissa pour le ramasser. Se redressant, elle le mit entre eux deux, interrogeant Booth du regard. Ce dernier le saisit avant d'en déchirer l'emballage. Une petite clé USB apparut alors sous les doigts puissants de l'agent. Il eut un air surprit lorsque Brennan lui murmura à l'oreille : "mon nouveau livre".

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de son partenaire valait bien tous ceux de Parker. Bones s'en empara aussitôt et les doigts de Booth déposèrent la petite clé sur la cheminée derrière la jeune femme avant de retrouver les cheveux soyeux et la peau douce de cette dernière.

A présent, le conte de Noël continuerait et quoiqu'il se passe entre Kathy Reichs et Andy Ryan, bien que ces histoires soient destinées à l'agent spécial Seeley Booth par sa partenaire Temperance Brennan, la réalité entre eux en serait toujours plus passionnante.

_______________________________________________________________________

Fin ! (Ouf ! lol)

Alors j'attends vos avis… car j'ai un peu peur… XD


End file.
